


Canarder les on-dits

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, SASSY AZAZEL, Trans Character, activist Erik, disabled charles, trans Mystique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles essaie de flirter avec un joli minou mais le type est pas vraiment charmé de son manège. Malgré ça, ils se retrouvent pour dîner, partagent des opinions similaires et Erik s'entend bien avec sa sœur Raven. Hélas, des conflits commencent à grossir entre eux et finalement personne ne saurait dire s'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde ou pas. S'ils sont capables de mettre de côté leurs différends et de se battre contre le monde, ensembles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> En fait, à la base, je suis pas vraiment une fan du angst etc. en vrai je suis une amoureuse des UA et des trucs rigolos. Genre, des gens qui boivent et qui s'embrassent et qui ont des soucis relationnels mais tolérables. C'est comme ça que j'aime mon Cherik. Ça va être fun cette fois, sinon je vais vraiment finir par être triste tout l'été.

**Après vous, non, j'insiste**

_I put a spell on you_  tourne dans un coin de sa tête depuis ce matin. Il rigole que ce soit cette chanson-là et pas plutôt le dernier single de Nicki Minaj – il pourrait jeter le blâme sur Raven mais en vrai il l'a écouté au moins trois cents fois– et il se sent d'humeur amoureuse du coup. Il est un gros flirteur à l'habitude – mais pas tombeur pour un sou – alors son potentiel romantique dépasse les bornes aujourd'hui. Il se sent l'envie d'embrasser des mains et de complimenter des gens dans la rue, de croiser des regards et de donner le cul de sa chemise à tous les miséreux. Il se sent être un homme bon, un  _être meilleur._

Aujourd'hui, c'est son jour. Il va gagner à la loterie ou découvrir quelque chose de secret, il n'est pas très sûr mais il le ressent au fond de ses tripailles.

Il fait la queue pour se prendre un thé sur le pouce, dans un café-snack au hasard dans la ville – on lui propose poliment de le laisser passer mais il décline l'offre, préférant goûter l'attente.

Il y est rentré parce que la vitrine était sympathique et le bois des chaises lui rappelait un peu celui qui grinçait dans le manoir de sa feu-mère. C'est comme si la boutique puait la nostalgie : et con heureux qu'il est là maintenant, il a plongé dedans tout habillé.

Il y a deux personnes devant lui et un homme rentre à sa suite. Ce dernier lui lance un regard lourdingue, du genre à vous conseiller de vous tenir à carreaux et à souligner que la sociabilité n'est pas une option chez lui. Charles se tait. Il fait mine de regarder le dehors mais décrit son cartable, son costard, sa chemise pourpre qui s'ouvre sur une gorge piquante, courue d'une barbe rousse et folle. Pas très propre pour un gentleman mais correct pour un supposé mafioso. En haut se tient une tête de colère, avec des sourcils en bâtons tirés vers le bas par la gravité et des yeux de tempête, gris sans bleu sorti d'un film noir. Cet homme est fait d'acier – si ce que suppose sa chemise ultra serrée tient du réel, parce que franchement ce doit être bien entretenu là-dessous.

Charles en conclut qu'il aime ce qu'il voit et comme il est d'une humeur de casse-cou amouraché, il balbutie tout cœur :

« Vous venez souvent ici ? »

L'autre est surpris mais lâche vite un rire nerveux.

« Gardez vos répliques de bar aux heures du soir. » C'est vrai qu'il n'est que deux heures de l'après-midi. Mais Charles n'est pas garçon à perdre patience :

« Vous travaillez dans le coin ?

– Dans la ville, quelque part.

– Thé ou café ?

– Je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Là Charles est chagriné. Mais un non est un non. Il se retourne vers la caisse. Vient son tour, il commande une tasse Earl Grey XXL à emporter, deux muffins et une bouteille de Coca – il risque de rester tard au bureau, il vaut mieux prévoir et au pire il lui reste un fond de whisky un peu dégueu à finir chez lui.

Il s'en retourne après avoir réglé. Devant la porte, il attend deux secondes pour s'allumer une cigarette. L'inconnu vénère le rejoint une minute un quart après. Ils échangent un regard, pour dire au revoir comme rien du tout. Le type-louche lâche :

« C'est mon prénom sur votre bouteille. »

Charles y lit  _Erik_. Avec un K, quelle idée, c'est original tout de même. Il lui sourit. Il répond :

« Ce serait fort pratique s'il y avait votre numéro avec. »

Là, le gars lui décoche un sourire qu'est pas méchant. Il est au bord de rire même. « Ce serait chanceux, en effet. »

Sur ces mots, ils se saluent.

Malgré leur maigre interaction, Charles se rend rassasié comme dix gaillards. Il l'a eu, son miracle de la journée : il reviendra dans ce café juste pour voir si sa chance pourra rejouer dans son sens : si Erik prend son café ici souvent, s'il est plus enclin à lui causer la prochaine fois : oh Charles va croiser les doigts jusqu'à se les briser : une prochaine fois, il y aura une prochaine fois.

Le souvenir de l'homme le tient au chaud pour la journée. Le lendemain matin, il l'a oublié.

X

La gueule de bois qu'il se mange est plus rustique qu'un chalet dans les hautes Alpes. La lumière lui crève la vue et sa tête... oh c'est un vilain tourment de tambours et de pensées trop bruyantes. Tout lui tourne et heureusement quelque part qu'il ne puisse pas tenir debout.

Il a réussi à se rentrer chez lui mais Dieu l'en garde de savoir comment. Il ne se rappelle plus rien après deux heures : il y avait une fontaine à vodka et trop de gens pour s'en aller. Il pense avoir vu le soleil se lever en rentrant chez lui, mais il sait mieux que de faire confiance à sa mémoire de lendemain de beuverie.

Oh le scotch est sa nouvelle Némésis. Plus jamais on le reprendra à boire quoique ce soit de plus fort qu'un demi. Son ventre est parti mourir sous des kilomètres de couches de terre, il ne sait même pas par quel miracle ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas tête enfoncée dans les toilettes.

Il roule vers la cuisine pour se faire un café – non, un thé, ce sera plus doux pour son estomac en vrac – et trouve son portable dans le frigo. Son lui bourré a souvent des idées comme ça, une fois il a retrouvé un journal déchiré en quatre dans sa cuvette de chiottes, son pull plein de vomi d'un autre sous son matelas, cinquante euros en petite monnaie dans une chope de bière.

Il a trois appels en absence et quatre textos : quand il va pour rappeler Raven, un grognement surgi dessous les couvertures sur son canapé, et sa sœur lui répond d'aller se faire foutre. Bon, au moins, il sait qu'on l'a raccompagné sagement chez lui – qui des deux étaient le plus alcoolisé, allez savoir, mais au moins ce n'est pas un inconnu qui a poussé son fauteuil jusqu'à chez lui.

« Putain il est quelle heure ? » Il se demande la même chose. « Treize heures ? Je sais pas si c'est décent ou peu vu que je suis encore un petit peu bourrée.

– J'aimerais te le dire, mais je crois que moi aussi. »

Ils rient comme des andouilles. Il fait beau et chaud et c'est un parfait jour d'été de téléfilm qu'ils vont passer à se maudire d'être des saoulards récidivistes. C'est pas drôle de boire autant, mais ils oublient toujours les mauvais effets, puis les gens adorent les inviter en soirées.

Ils se font un casse-croûte sur le taille devant le journal télé. Raven baille toutes les trois minutes et le thé est brûlé, tout a goût cendres, Charles a encore fumé comme une sorcière sur le bûcher. Il sent qu'il pue pire qu'en enfer mais il n'a pas franchement la foi d'aller se laver.

Raven mâche bruyamment et il renifle parce qu'il a choppé froid. Ils font une fratrie terrible, tout le monde le sait.

« Ah, je me rappelle que t'as emballé Moira hier !

– On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses.

– Oh non, non, je suis sûre que j'ai pris des photos, attends de voir- » Elle lui sort dix photos floues et plutôt abstraites de lui et son amie sur les genoux à lui peloter les seins et la nuque. « Et elle t'a pas loupé, mon salop ! T'as une constellation de suçons dans le cou ! »

Il se cache la peau de honte et elle rigole plus fort. « Oh mon Dieu c'était la meilleure fête du mois.

– Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, tais-toi et ne le dis à personne et cache-moi dans le fin fond de la cave pour l'éternité.

– Me dis pas que c'était pas un peu grillée votre affaire, vous vous tournez autour depuis- je sais pas, dix ans !

– Tu me rajoutes en âge. » Qu'il chipote. À la télé, le journaliste interviewe des grévistes ou des militants, enfin des gens dans une manifestation. « Et ça ne devait pas déraper, on est collègues avant tout-

–  _Charles._

– Et puis, pour tout te dire, on s'était déjà-  _choppé-_  mais ça avait été tellement gênant qu'on ne s'était pas croisé du regard pendant une semaine.

– Charles !

– Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû le savoir ! » Ses joues sont plus rouges qu'un monochrome de choux. Il est à deux doigts de rendre son thé sur le tapis. Il ferait mieux de retourner au lit et de dormir pour les six prochaines décennies, se réveiller comme Captain America et se faire les muscles jusqu'à se sculpter des pecs en seins.

Raven continue à se moquer de lui en se pliant de rire, elle va finir par se faire dessus tellement elle a bu de monacos hier soir- mais là Charles tire une tête qui fait peur alors elle lui demande :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu vas me vomir dessus ?

– Ce type, je l'ai vu un jour, à un café- » On le présente comme 'Erik Lehnsherr', activiste  _pro-choice_  et LGBTQA. « J'ai essayé de le draguer mais il m'a renvoyé bouler, j'ai pensé que c'était à cause de la chaise, tu sais comme les types d'apparence sont souvent des cons-

– Et lui en a une bonne, de gueule de con-

– Mais en fait il a toujours une tête de meurtrier. » Le journaliste ne fait pas le fier en lui posant des questions. La manifestation s'est faite dans le centre-ville, et Erik lui sort un monologue sur l'importance de se battre pour que les gens gardent leur pouvoir sur leurs propres corps et de ne pas taire les minorités, dénonçant la mentalité toujours aussi raciste et hétéronormé de leur société- Son discours est chargé et lourd, ça se sent qu'il s'est entraîné devant le miroir, mais quelque part il redonne l'espoir malgré son air fâché, son sérieux rend tout ce qu'il dit quasi sacré.

« Je comprends pourquoi t'as essayé de rentrer dans ses petits papiers en tout cas. Ou son pantalon. Oh, si t'étais pas mon frère, je lui mettrais la main dessus.

– Si au moins il m'avait filé son numéro... »

Tous les deux se regardent et soupirent. « Et si on sortait prendre un verre ? J'ai entendu dire qu'une bière dès le réveil pouvait guérir le mal de ventre.

– Raven, si c'est Hank qui t'a sorti ça, tu sais qu'il n'est pas fiable quant aux bienfaits de l'alcool-

– Mais si, Charles, c'est un scientifique, si je ne peux pas le croire lui, je ne ferais jamais confiance à personne dans ce monde. »

Ils se disputent en se donnant des claques mais finissent tout de même par se traîner dans un café à dix minutes de chez lui. Un nuage d'odeurs sales les suit mais ils sont insensibles à tout – sauf à la lumière du jour qui les pique comme du citron sur une plaie, une plaie béante d'empoisonnement liquide.

« Un demi-pêche et un double expresso. » Commande Raven. Charles se contente d'une pinte. Le serveur les juge du regard, mais sourit quand ils lui donnent un pourboire.

« Je suis sûre qu'il y a des cadavres plus frais que nous.

– Et encore, toi tu n'as pas la culpabilité d'avoir fricoté avec une amie.

–  _Fricoté_. Tu veux dire, foutu ma langue dans sa bouche pour une deuxième fois ? Non, en effet, mais je suis un peu jalouse, j'ai peu de collègues sexy.

– Eh bien, il y a toujours les miens. »

Un type les coupe dans leurs rires en s'asseyant à leur table.

« Pour une surprise ! On vous a vu au journal y'a de ça dix minutes.

– Enchantée. » Minaude Raven, zieutant Charles pour le faire fuser. « Belles opinions pour un bel homme.

– Je m'appelle Erik. Je peux rester à votre table ? On m'a posé un lapin. » Son ton est presque triste, il a l'air d'un chiot laissé de côté ou trop timide pour demander à manger. « Vous êtes proches, non ? » À ça, il sourit, et on dirait que les requins lui ont appris à montrer les dents. « Vous avez cette même manie de flirter avec tout ce qui bouge.

– Vous vous rappelez donc de mon frère,  _Charles._ » Ledit frère rougit un peu, content d'avoir fait son impression, mais il est toujours en plein caprice de gueule de bois et il regrette tellement de le croiser aujourd'hui, quand il ressemble à un vide-ordure avec deux yeux et une bouche.

« Comment oublier quand on vous mange des yeux comme ça. »

Raven ne se retient pas de se fendre la poire. C'est simplement trop exquis pour elle. Rapidement, elle s'engage avec le nouveau venu dans une discussion autour de sa dernière manifestation, sur le manque de représentation des personnes trans ou non binaires, elle lui explique comment elle a eu dû mal à s'identifier elle-même avant de ne tomber sur un perso shapeshifter dans un dessin animé et de saisir qu'elle pouvait se réapproprier son corps pour qu'il corresponde à qui elle était, et non à ce qu'elle fût à la naissance. Erik écoute tout attentivement, avec entrain et beaucoup de répartie.

Charles ne rentre pas dans la discussion, se laissant couler dans le doux de la bière qui lui remonte au nez, content que pour une fois, un homme soit assez tolérant pour écouter ce qu'on a à lui dire.

« Charles a mis du temps à comprendre mais il m'a soutenu tout du long, tu sais il n'a pas cherché à avoir raison ou à décrédibiliser ce par quoi je passais.

– En même temps, c'est bête à dire, mais dans ma situation je savais ce que c'était que de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

– Ouais, mais sans toi ça aurait été plus difficile.

– Est-ce que vous m'autorisiez à vous inviter à dîner ? » Les deux Xavier se regardent en aliens. Sortie de nulle part, la proposition est... généreusement excitante. Raven dit d'abord :

« Je ne voudrais pas me mettre entre vous deux. » Puis Charles de dire :

« Je n'irai pas sans ma sœur. » Elle lui lance son coude dans les côtes ce qui a pour effet de lui ruiner le corps une nouvelle fois, il a mal dans chaque centimètre carré de son être mais là, c'est le pompon. Quoi ! Il ne sait pas se comporter quand il a bu, il ne voudrait pas ruiner leur premier repas. Le second, à la rigueur.

Erik acquiesce, tout sourire.

« Parfait. Jeudi soir, vingt heures ?

– Ugh, je ne pourrais pas, j'ai rendu de projet le lendemain.

– Samedi, alors ? »

Ils se mettent d'accord. Même une fois rentré chez lui, douché et au calme, Charles n'arrive pas tout à fait à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et sa tête continue de causer trop fort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK quand je dis que cette fic va être heureuse, c'est surtout qu'en comparaison des autres, elle sera beaucoup plus joviale. Mais j'ai pris le parti de relever le défi juste pour faire chier Moon et l'obliger à aimer tout ce que j'écris. Voilà. Si vous êtes rentrés en cours, bon courage, perso je suis pressée de rentrer et en même temps, nah. Aussi, je reconnais que le scénar est pas folichon mais comme 99% de mes fics dont on me pardonnera : par contre, j'en profite pour explorer un peu plus les relations sans trop me centrer sur le chérik pour le moment. Dans la vraie vie, les gens prennent leurs temps, hein ? Et y'a rarement que deux personnes faites l'une pour l'autre. Faut dire que ça vient du fait que j'explore mon côté polyamoureuse récemment. C'est une bonne source d'inspiration !

**On dira ce qu'on voudra, ducon**

Il est meilleur en valse collée entrejambe contre cuisse mais il sait s'adapter quand la personne en vaut le coup.

Il a les mains de Charles dans une des siennes et guide son fauteuil de l'autre, c'est assez bancal au premier abord mais jamais on ne lui refusera une chanson, handicap ou non. Erik est un dieu de la danse, s'il ne bouge pas son joli bout de fessier au moins une fois par semaine, il se fait porter malade.

Charles rigole beaucoup, ça se sent qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on le traite comme ça. Erik a choisi de mettre de côté les formalités et lui a demandé cash s'il avait des limites, des frontières à ne pas dépasser à cause de sa condition. Charles lui a dit :

« Je suis né sans pouvoir marcher. Ces deux roues sont mes deux pieds. Une fois qu'on s'y fait, il y a peu de choses qu'on peut me refuser.

– Une danse, alors, est tout à fait appropriée ? »

Et les voici qui se baladent sur Michael Jackson comme deux fiancés à leur nuit de mariage. C'est jovial et bien-heureux, les gens les regardent du coin de l'œil pour se certifier de ce qu'ils voient vraiment. Beaucoup trouvent Erik courageux, d'autres pensent  _c'est par pitié, ils sont amis, ce doit être dur._  Mais Erik le fait parce qu'il aime danser et Charles parce qu'il n'a pas eu droit à son bal de promo quand il était jeune.

Raven les regarde faire en rigolant, elle prend autant son pied qu'eux – elle est un petit peu bourrée mais gentiment, du genre à apprécier cette soirée sans se soucier qu'un gars fasse les yeux doux à son frère et le fasse tourner en rond. C'est drôle à voir, et réconfortant, et cela fait des mois qu'elle n'a pas ri autant.

Le dîner a été vraiment chic, cet Erik est remarquable par bien des aspects et leurs convictions sont similaires, si ce n'est identique.

Elle finit son café en papillonnant des yeux tellement elle pleure de rire. Elle goûte le chocolat noir offert sur la table, le goût amer lui apporte un peu plus de plaisir encore. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'un rendez-vous à trois puisse être aussi bon. Elle fera ça plus souvent, le plus possible.

Elle va pour les rejoindre quand une femme lui rentre dedans. Épaule comme épaule, elles manquent toutes deux de tomber l'une contre l'autre : Raven les rattrape à la table et lâche un petit soupir de contentement. Cette femme est magnifique. Elle l'adore.

Une canne d'aveugle lui tape dans les genoux, elle s'excuse et fait un pas en arrière.

« Excusez-moi, je venais des toilettes et comme les allées sont plutôt grandes- Vous m'avez surprise.

– Pas de souci, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je m'appelle Raven.

– Irène. »

Un petit silence arrive. Ce serait pas mal déplacé de lui donner son numéro, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Et bien, Raven, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Merci de m'avoir rattrapée.

– On remet ça quand vous voulez, ha ha ! Je veux dire, c'est moi. C'était un plaisir. Bonne soirée. » Oh mon Dieu, elle est terriblement gênante, elle se fait honte toute seule ! Si toute la salle n'est pas au courant qu'elle lui fait du rentre-dedans, c'est un pur miracle. Elle flirte mieux à l'habitude. Il faut dire que le sang lui monte à la tête et l'alcool enlève beaucoup à son charme des beaux jours.

Mais Irène lui accorde un sourire très naturel. Elle répond :

« À bientôt, alors. » Et s'en va alors que Raven ne le veut pas. Merde, c'est bien sa veine d'avoir le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un au hasard dans un restaurant bondé. Enfin, si elle a la chance de son frère, elles se reverront pour sûr.

Elle chérit l'idée. Charles la rejoint et saisit le manège.

« Oh ça va, je sais ce que tu vas dire, j'ai un coup de foudre tous les deux jours. Oui et bien ? Tu l'as vue ? Elle était incroyable.

– En effet. »

Erik revient à son tour après avoir réglé la note. Une fois dehors, Raven propose qu'ils se séparent – elle prend sa voiture, Erik la sienne et ramène Charles chez lui. Elle leur laisse leur petit moment d'intimité, certaine qu'avec une aussi bonne soirée, ils vont finir par se chopper sans problème.

Mais une fois seuls, les deux gaillards sont timides. Le trajet se compose uniquement de petites paroles.

« La viande était bien cuite.

– Oui. Le plat de Raven était vraiment bon.

– Et leur café n'était pas dégueulasse.

– Leur thé était très correct. »

Voilà voilà. Ils arrivent au pas de la porte de Charles. C'est assez délicat, autant de politesses après s'être laissés aller autant l'un vers l'autre. Y'a un peu d'espoir, mais franchement qui ramène un mec qu'il ne connaît que depuis une semaine chez lui ?

« Au revoir, Erik. Cette soirée était parfaite.

– Tout à fait. C'est un oui pour remettre ça ?

– Bien sûr, mon ami. Merci pour tout- tout ça, le dîner, la danse-

– Pas de ça entre nous. Appelle-moi quand tu seras libre dans la semaine prochaine.

– Très bien, faisons ça. »

Ils se serrent poliment la main, en rigolant tout de même de la forme.

Ils regardent par-dessus leur épaule pour voir l'autre partir. Ils se sourient. C'est assez surnaturel de se sentir aussi proches de quelqu'un et, en même temps, aussi étrangers.

Charles se rappelle de ne pas se faire trop d'idées. Il ne connaît encore rien de cet homme, hormis le côté charmant, et vraiment  _ça_ ne dit pas grand chose sur le vrai fond des gens.

(Il n'empêche, il est ravi plus que ce qu'il s'avoue.)

X

Quand on lui demande sans hurt, Erik répond qu'il est demisexuel. Quand on le lui demande comme pour l'insulter, il répond qu'il prend toute bite comme amie s'il y a des sentiments derrière. Erik n'est pas un méchant type mais il en a un peu ras le slibard des gens qui en veulent à ses préférences. Il lui est déjà arrivé d'en venir aux mains avec un type qui se foutait de lui en le traitant de gay, comme si le terme en lui-même était un gros mot alors que le vrai problème venait du fait qu'il le foutait dans une case qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il a décidé depuis de ne plus se laisser manquer de respect par des cons comme ça. Depuis, il milite, écrit et se mobilise pour que les représentations changent dans leur petite société de culs serrés.

Il a été longtemps en colère qu'on le traite comme une merde pour rien d'autre qu'être lui-même. Il a mis du temps avant de placer son énergie dans les bons combats, alors il n'en veut pas aux femmes qui battent des types juste pour le plaisir de retrouver un peu de pouvoir sur leur sexe, mais il n'ira plus les encourager.

Nah, Erik n'est pas un vilain bougre mais il n'est pas un saint non plus. Il n'est pas vraiment du genre à rester fixé sur une personne et bien qu'il ait adoré Charles et Raven, il ne va pas chercher l'exclusivité immédiate.

C'est son troisième rendez-vous avec Magda. Jusque-là, tout s'est passé relativement bien. Ils se sont rencontrés suite à une marche pacifiste au nom des victimes – souvent de couleurs – des forces de police ultra violentes. Ils ont accroché directement, et depuis ils filent un petit coton d'amour.

« J'ai passé mon premier stage de plongée cette semaine. » Elle lui raconte. « C'était tellement excitant, et moins dur que l'idée que je m'en étais faite. On n'a pas vu grand chose en dessous, mais ce bleu- ce bleu en étendues partout, tu l'oublies pas, c'est- c'est saisissant !

– J'imagine. Pas encore rencontré de requin ?

– Oh, c'est terrible cette fixation que tu fais là-dessus. Tu n'es pas du genre à les manger, hein ?

– Tu m'aurais déjà coupé les boules si c'était le cas. »

De son côté, Charles retourne au travail avec un petit peu de tension dans les plis de ses chemises. Il n'a pas osé texté Moira dans le week-end, ne serait-ce que pour prendre des nouvelles – Il ne pouvait simplement pas. Il est encore très gêné de ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, et de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de trouver sa bouche géniale quand il a plus d'alcool que de sang dans le corps.

Il la trouve dans la salle des professeurs avec un café de dix mètres sous le nez. Elle est déterrée, ses cernes lui font deux valises sous les yeux.

« Eh... » Qu'il commence.

« Pas si fort. » Riposte-t-elle. « J'ai la tête comme un bordel de cabaret. J'ai pas encore décuvée. Sean a fait une soirée longue de _deux jours_.

– Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement content de ne pas y être allé.

– Va dire ça au moi bourrée. J'y étais juste allée pour passer un petit coucou et filer... Il m'a pas laissée partir. Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose, mais je crois que j'ai perdu un ou deux organes quelque part.

– Ça va aller pour tes cours ?

– Pas le choix. J'allais pas appeler pour prendre un congé maladie, il faut bien que je supporte mes conneries. Mais je m'en veux, oh je m'en veux. »

Charles commence en disant : « En parlant de ça...

– Écoute, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. Raven m'a dit pour ton nouveau gars, et c'est une bonne nouvelle. Il a l'air chic. Nous, c'est juste des dérapages de saouleries. On est bons amis. Ça arrive. »

Que dire face à ça ? Il acquiesce, tout sourire, très soulagé quelque part. Il adore Moira. C'est limite s'il n'aurait pas accepté de sortir avec elle si elle lui avait demandé. Pour dire vrai, il n'est pas très sûr de ce qu'il répondrait.

« Raven est une sale petite rapporteuse.

– T'inquiète... Elle appelait pour me parler de son dernier coup de cœur à la base. Après ton jules est venu dans la discussion... Oh et ce qu'elle ne te dit pas, c'est qu'elle s'est amourachée d'un certain Azazel y'a de ça deux semaines. Tu peux la charrier là-dessus. »

Charles lui offre un câlin et un petit baiser. Elle fond dans l'étreinte comme du chocolat chaud. Il lui dit : « Tu es un ange. » Ce par quoi elle répond : « Je sais. Tu m'adores, hein ? »

Y'a pas plus vrai, pense-t-il.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais pas ce que je fous avec cette fic.

_Mon ami_

Il enseigne la physique dans un collège modeste. Beaucoup le trouve minable – l'établissement – et peureux – lui-même. Il a eu la chance de faire des études qu'il aimait, un master en sciences humaines et sociales mention sociologie et anthropologie, mais la finalité étant la recherche, il n'a pas réussi à trouver de boulot qui lui convenait, et il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas franchement cherché non plus.

Charles est passionné par ce qu'il fait, il adore les sciences humaines, l'histoire de l'humanité, toutes ces petites conneries qui nous ont amenés à ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Les siècles d'évolution, Darwin et ce qu'on ignore encore, d'où on vient. Il pourrait vous tenir éveillé une nuit complète rien qu'en vous parlant de mutations – ses yeux bleus, par exemple, proviennent d'un manque de mélanine qui réduit les effets du gêne OCA2, gêne générant les yeux marrons à la base, et qui si totalement annulé, produit l'albinisme.

Mais il ne se voyait pas passer des années de recherche dans un labo. Enfin, il aurait aimé que ça se fasse, mais il n'en a pas trouvé le courage.

Professeur n'est pas un maigre boulot non plus. Loin de le stimuler, du moins il se sent utile d'enseigner aux autres. Il a besoin d'interactions sociales et il adore trouver quelques élèves chaque année assez rigoureux pour l'écouter parler et s'intéresser au sujet.

« Dis-toi que les yeux bleus fonctionnent comme le phénomène de ciel perçu bleu malgré l'espace noir derrière. Quand il fait nuageux, le bleu devient gris car la lumière est diffusé différemment. Moi, c'est la diffusion de Raleigh, toi la diffusion de Mie.

– Charles, j'aurais pu lire ça sur Wikipédia si ça m'avait intéressé. Arrête donc de te la ramener.

– Bah, y'a quoi de mal à ça ? L'étalage de savoir est le meilleur moyen de flirter. Tu serais surpris du nombre de gens tombés dans le panneau.  _Vos yeux, mon cher, sont l'effet d'une mutation vraiment unique. Vos cheveux, mon amie, sont d'un auburn saisissant, mais savez-vous d'où provient-il ?_

– Il a dragué Moira comme ça la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

– Raven, va-t'en avant que je te roule sur le pied. » Puis plus discrètement, il lui chuchote : « Pourquoi pas aller rejoindre- Azazel, c'est ça ?

– Oh la traîtresse ! Elle a cafté !

– C'est toi qui as craché d'abord, mauvaise sœur ! »

Elle les laisse seuls en se jetant sur son portable. Les ragots dans les petits comités d'amis sont les plus volatiles – pas sa faute d'y participer aussi, pour une fois qu'on le connaît pour autre chose que Le Tombeur.

« Moira ?...

– C'est une collègue de travail. Rien de romantique entre nous. Juste une franche camaraderie. Rien de rien, nada sur le sonar amoureux.

– Eh, Charles, respire. Tu peux voir qui tu veux. Je dois te dire que je vois quelqu'un d'autre moi-même.

– Ah ? » Il n'ira pas mentir et dire qu'il n'est pas déçu. C'est très triste quand le mec qui vous attire est aussi sur quelqu'un d'autre, ça sent comme une compétition perdue d'avance, c'est... L'autre personne devait être là avant, après tout. Il essaie de cacher sa moue mais il y peine, beaucoup lisent en lui facilement parce qu'il est trop expressif.

Erik reprend :

« Disons que je ne suis pas homme à choisir.

– Ça ne veut rien dire, Erik. »

L'échiquier entre les deux têtes claquent à chaque coup qui se porte, les pièces sont d'un joli bois et les finitions offrent au jeu un côté précieux – ce genre de plateau doit valoir une blinde, Charles y a mis bonbon mais ça en valait le coup vu le genre de minets que ça lui ramène.

Erik s'est montré être un adversaire décent. Prévisible et sanguin mais avec assez de jugeote pour donner de l'épice à la partie.

« Je vais t'apprendre un truc, professeur X- » Il en aurait tué dix de l'appeler comme ça. Mais venant de sa bouche à lui, il y a plus d'ardeur dans le sous-entendu, et quelque part, c'est assez sexy. « Polyamoureux. Ça te dit un truc ?

– Comme une histoire de mythe, vaguement. Éclaire donc mes lanternes, mon ami. » OK, il l'a un peu mauvaise de le savoir avec un-e autre.

« Je n'ai pas le cœur à s'arrêter à une personne. Plusieurs amours peuvent arriver en même temps.

– OH.  _Oh._  » Oh, c'est une question de partage, alors ? « Comme... Les plans à trois ?

– Non, oui, non plutôt comme : j'aime plusieurs personnes en même temps. J'ai le béguin pour plus d'une personne à la fois. Raven, par exemple, l'est.

– Elle a souvent des petits amours mais-

– Charles, elle me l'a dit. » Oh. Oh merde, ça le dépasse complètement là.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne saisis pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre- le concept, en général.

– Essaie de prendre l'idée d'amour unique et de l'inverser.

– Et alors tu as un coup de cœur pour moi ? »

Erik lui sourit comme s'il était con, mais ça reste tendre.

« Un gros, oui.

– Et aussi pour ?...

– Magda.

– D'accord. Très bien. » Un moment. « On va devoir faire un planning pour savoir qui a ta garde quel jour.

–  _Charles. »_

X

C'est forcément quand elle est en plein déjeuner avec son petit-ami secret qu'il faut qu'elle croise un ami du boulot de son frère. C'est bien sa veine, tout le monde va être au courant. Pas qu'elle veuille à tout prix cacher Azazel, c'est juste... Il est assez spécial par rapport aux gens qu'elle côtoie.

« Oh, Raven !

– Hey... Hank. »

Ils avaient réussi à se trouver une table le plus au fond du petit snack-bar, à la limite d'être cachés dans les cuisines, et elle ne comprend simplement pas comment on a pu les reconnaître. Pas que l'endroit soit vaste, mais elle était de dos et Azazel habillé tout en noir – en cuir noir, avec une chemise ouverte sur son torse de beau mâle, poilu et brun et sexy et- enfin, beau gosse quoi.

Elle ne veut pas faire les présentations mais les deux hommes se jaugent déjà :

« Hey, je suis Azazel. » Il s'est levé pour lui serrer la main. Hank semble à peine comprendre ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre. Il a un regard de chaton mouillé, en répondant : « Henry McCoy. Mais on m'appelle plus souvent Hank. Azazel, c'est- c'est original.

– Russe, à ce qu'on m'a dit.

– Hank est un collègue de Charles.

– Charles c'est ton frère, c'est ça ?

– Oui. Il bosse dans un collège.

– J'enseigne les SVT. » Semble bon de préciser Hank. « C'est- c'était cool de se voir. À- à plus tard, Raven ? Enchanté de vous avoir rencontré. B- bon appétit.

– Merci, mec. »

Une fois qu'il est sorti du resto, Azazel lâche un gros rire. « Il est bobo comme pas possible celui-là. Il serait parfait dans un portrait de catalogue 'une femme, deux enfants, un chien et une baraque'.

– Ouais mais pas comme certains, il a plus de deux neurones connectés.

– C'est un coup bas, chérie, et tu sais que je pleure facilement.

– C'est ça, Az, c'est ça. Et quand tu vois un bébé, tu sens le lait maternel te monter aux tétons. » Le lancer d'insultes est devenu un sport national entre eux-deux. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles ça colle aussi bien leur affaire.

« Il avait l'air de se chier dessus. Et l'air penaud, aussi.

– Tu t'es vu ?

– J'ai été courtois, pour une fois.

– Je reconnais.

– Peut-être bien qu'il est jaloux. »

Ah, là ça la chiffonne. Elle l'a senti aussi. Il se pourrait bien qu'il ait raison.

X

« Je ne comprends comment tu peux être aussi  _conciliant_.

– C'est une question d'intégration, Erik. Il y a bien une lutte en cause, mais il ne faut pas en faire un terrain de guerre, il suffirait de donner sa place à tout le monde. Il nous faut être diplomates.

– Oh, tu ne peux pas être aussi naïf. Bon sang, on se fait mal foutre sur le gueule depuis des siècles ! Va me dire que la violence raciale n'est pas une réalité et que les queers ne sont pas battus à mort en Russie.

– Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y aurait de meilleures manières de s'y prendre. Tu es trop... trop extrême. Tu vas y va à la force et ça fait quoi à part les frustrer ? Dès que tu les confrontes à leurs vues, tu les renforces dans l'idée qu'ils ont raison.

– Ils qui ? Ils quoi ? Je ne vais pas te parler d'aller casser leurs bagnoles ! Mais je ne veux pas que d'autres mômes ait à grandir caché-es, battu-es, à la limite de se foutre en l'air. On n'en est pas arrivé jusque-là, jusqu'au vingtième-et-unième siècle, pour toute cette merde !

– Mais tu parles de guerre.

– Oui, parce qu'il n'y a que ce langage que les politiques reconnaissent et saisissent.

– Mais la colère, mon ami, est un dangereux motif de rébellion.

– Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rien ? Ce sont ceux de ton genre qui participent à la longévité de leurs préjugés. Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça implique parce que tu es privilégié.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– La trentaine, blanc et en bon ami avec ton portefeuille. Va prendre un ado musulman dans un petit quartier merdique et va lui dire qu'il n'a qu'à serrer les dents et attendre que ça passe, que les choses changent. On a trop longtemps attendu.

– Alors tu parles de casser leurs bagnoles.

– Oui, je ne sais pas, peut-être ! Et alors ? Il faut qu'on nous remarque et qu'on nous accepte !

– Oui, oui je suis d'accord mon ami. Mais pas aux détriments des autres.

– Roh, pourquoi aller les pleurer ? Ils ont la belle vie depuis des générations ! »

Le débat les a pas mal agités, ça fait facilement deux heures qu'ils y sont. À la base, ils sont d'accord sur le besoin de changement des vues morales et sociales des gens mais ils ne s'entendent pas sur les moyens d'y arriver. Charles reste un tendre dans l'âme et Erik serait peut-être prêt à en prendre quelques-uns par le cou avec les dents.

« J'irai manifester si je le pouvais. J'essaie de donner au plus d'associations que je peux.

– Mais ça, Charles, ce devrait être un devoir citoyen.

– Et je serai censé faire quoi ? Crier sur tous les toits que je suis bisexuel ? Si tu n'as pas remarqué, je suis cloîtré dans ce fauteuil, alors tu m'excuseras de ne pas vouloir m'amener les regards dessus, de ne pas me lever pour notre cause.

– Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à te cacher.

– Oui ! Je sais ! »

Et c'est frustrant d'imaginer admettre que la seule solution reste la plus violente.

« Beaucoup de marches pacifistes ont tenté de faire changer les choses. Pourtant, c'est avec les coups de poings qu'ils comprennent. On y peut quoi ? Ce sont eux les cons de l'histoire. Charles, admets qu'il y est temps de renverser les choses.

– Oui, mais pas à ta manière.

– Tu verras quand tu auras tort,  _mon ami_. »

Mon ami. C'est une expression qui a appris à prendre d'autres sens que sa définition initiale pour eux. Ça veut aussi bien dire ennemi que charmant, selon le ton ou l'humeur, c'est un nom portemanteau qui veut tout dire. Là, c'est assez joueur mais avec un peu de ressenti sur les bords. C'est un avertissement. Leurs divergences d'opinions pourraient bien rompre ce qui commence à se construire entre eux.

Ils ont mis de côté le débat des amours multiples d'Erik mais il semblerait que tous les sujets soient sujets de guerre. Ils sont opposés à bien des niveaux, et c'est excitant quelque part, mais un mauvais mot et ils pourraient se foutre des baffes.

Ils se regardent en se mangeant des yeux. Ah y'a de l'amour qui se donne là – mais Charles ne peut pas se sortir de la tête cette femme dans la vie d'Erik, puis Erik est un peu en colère qu'on lui dise de se calmer (il sait de quoi il parle, putain).

« Accordons-nous sur notre désaccord.

– Je l'admets pour aujourd'hui. » Mais vraiment juste pour ne plus fâcher ses jolis yeux de bébé. « En tout cas, c'était stimulant ! Remettons ça.

– Avec plaisir, mon ami. Ce week-end, un temps de libre pour moi ?

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Alors qu'Erik s'en va pour partir, il se retourne et hésite – devrait-il faire une approche, l'embrasser, dire quelque chose de drôle ?

Le moment dure trop longtemps et Charles va lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Tant pis. Ils iront à leur rythme. Et si au final aucune romance se fait, du moins ils s'intéressent assez pour rester amis.

Ils se quittent sur une note de déception. Leur histoire va moins bien que ce que leurs débuts supposaient.

Tout penaud, Charles va mater la télé en corrigeant des devoirs – médiocres, sur le sujet des circuits électriques, dont à peine dix ont la moyenne. Il est autant désespéré de l'éducation de ces mômes que de sa propre vie.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec moi-même ? Mon pauvre Charles, tu t'es épris du mauvais gars. »

La soirée coule comme du jus de chaussettes. Le lendemain, il se réveille avec la pire humeur du monde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aimerais pouvoir faire partie des personnes qui peuvent conseiller les gens sur leur bonheur et leur dire de prendre soin d'eux, de se respecter et de respecter les autres etc. mais c'est difficile d'être ce genre de personnes en vrai. Aye. OH et btw cette fic est un peu un défouloir donc je m'excuse des dates de publication un peu à la con, avec mon nouveau cursus j'ai pas vraiment de temps pour l'écriture de fiction lgbtqa. Je devrais peut-être me mettre à dessiner des doujinshi, haha!

_'Give it to me'_

Peau contre peau n'est pas le meilleur manège entre les corps, parfois un sourire suffit à résumer l'intimité entre deux têtes, parfois un texto vous rend la vie aimable. Le bonheur est plus souvent oral que physique : avouez que vous pleurez facile si on vous dit exactement ce que vous attendiez.

Dans le cas présent, pour une fois, on se tait et c'est tant mieux ainsi. Les discussions ont fait trop de dégâts entre eux. Les bouches font ventouse pour y aspirer toute tentative de rationalisation : ils s'embrassent et en perdent le souffle à chaque fois – il faut dire qu'ils ont attendu un moment pour y arriver.

Ils sont nus à deux heures du mat' dans le lit double de Charles : ils sont sobres, mais leurs gestes sont pressés d'impatience et les mains sont moites, chaudes, chaudes, chaudes et affamées. Malgré l'empressement des baisers, il n'y pas de volonté sexuelle. Ils veulent se sentir nus pour laisser aller un peu mieux leurs sentiments.

Ils doivent s'embrasser pour une heure pleine. La lune est inexistante et l'air frais bat leurs moiteurs jusqu'à irriter les nerfs comme une bonne grippe. C'était sur l'impulsion du moment, ils se disent, mais c'était nécessaire.

« Erik – »

_Mon ami_ a été laissé sur le pallier de porte. Ils viennent enfin de franchir un niveau supérieur dans leur relation : pas encore tout à fait au point de parler de sentiments amoureux, ils s'accordent qu'ils s'attirent tout de même, et que bien qu'ils peuvent passer des heures à parler, c'est pas si mal de partager un lit en silence.

Erik est tout euphorique. Il est bourré sans une goutte, c'est génial, en se levant ce matin il avait été d'une humeur de chien, sa journée avait été pourrie et les gens bêtes, mais il a vu Charles – ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas recroisés, depuis l'incident de la porte d'entrée et du quasi bisou d'au revoir – et il avait été éclairé. Qu'importe qu'ils ne soient pas encore au fait de ce que chacun veut dans cette relation, du moins ils avaient tous les deux besoin de plus.

C'était au bar, au même bar de la place, Charles était sur la terrasse avec des lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez qui lui mangeaient le visage, ses cheveux en avalanche sur son front marqué – sûr qu'il était chagriné, la ligne de sa bouche était tirée vers le bas – il buvait un café et deux tasses étaient déjà vides sur la table.

Erik est allé le voir, lui a balancé un petit sourire, comme pour demander la permission. Charles a sauté sur l'occasion : ils sont allés dîner, le restaurant entier les a entendus causer de tout avec des humeurs vives mais c'était- c'était frais et léger, et puis sur le trottoir, Charles a dit :

« Tu peux venir à la maison, si tu veux. Sans proposition derrière. Juste, pour continuer à parler. Si ça te dit. » Et là, c'est l'exact moment où Erik a compris que toutes ces hésitations entre eux venaient entres autres de la peur de rejet de Charles.

Alors il lui a pris les lèvres et a accepté, il a pris sa main et ne l'a pas lâchée.

Là encore, il la lui tient. Ce n'est pas parfait, ça n'efface pas le malaise et l'autre femme dans la vie d'Erik – mais shhh, chut, c'est tranquille. C'est bon.

Ils sont bien, là. Charles est à un paradigme qu'aucun mot ne saurait énoncer. Il soupire et laisse ce très lent bonheur courir sur sa peau. On ne l'a pas réclamé ainsi avant, pas sans se décevoir ne pas pouvoir utiliser son outillage au sud, mais Erik l'écoute et sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas à la moindre respiration. Il lit dans ses gestes et y répond justement. Ce n'est pas idéal, mais c'est surnaturel : et il continue de chuchoter son nom, pour identifier d'où vient son plaisir, pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

X

Elle pleure très violemment. Ce sont autant des larmes de rage que de déception. Elle n'aurait pas avoué que la situation l'avait autant touchée, mais sans se mentir ça l'avait bousillée à un niveau qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'on puisse la toucher.

Azazel a ses gros bras autour de sa taille, de ses épaules, parfois il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, avec le mouvement vient un apaisement dans les sanglots, il aspire son chagrin avec une tendresse qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonnée chez lui, avant. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à lui montrer ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout cacher tout le temps.

« Je vais lui péter les dents. » Chuchote-t-il contre son front. Elle s'étrangle en tentant de rire. Putain le con, elle le remercierait s'il le faisait, elle adorerait ça.

Et lui il sourit comme si c'était la meilleure idée du monde. Ça lui réchauffe un peu le cœur. Ce pitre sait s'infiltrer sous sa peau et tirer les bons fils pour la faire se sentir mieux.

« Merci. » Bafouille-t-elle. Pas de vouloir défendre son honneur, mais d'attendre qu'elle se vide, de la soutenir. Ça lui fait un bien de fou, sans égal.

« Je t'adore.

– Mais moi aussi, Mystique-amour. Je vais vraiment lui faire du mal, tu sais. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

– Un trans-misogyne en moins dans le monde ne manquera pas. »

Il dit oui, la serre beaucoup plus fort. Il ne va pas le tuer – il ne retournera pas en prison pour une tête de flan – mais le faire souffrir ? Physiquement ? Tout à fait envisageable. Il essaiera de contacter le frère de Raven pour l'informer du côté connard de son collègue, histoire d'être à jour (et de lui faire la morale si jamais il était déjà au courant).

Quand elle se sent enfin capable d'aligner deux mots sans s'effondrer, elle dit :

« Ne le dis pas à Charles. Je veux d'abord régler ça par moi-même- je ne veux pas qu'il aille lui faire la morale ou quoi. C'est mon problème.

– Comme tu le sens.

– On le tiendra au courant, mais après. »

Az pouffe au 'on'. Ils font de beaux complices en amour.

« Putain... J'en reviens pas qu'il soit aller me sortir ça...

– Le pire est de penser qu'il ne savait même pas que ce qu'il disait était irrespectueux et complètement insultant.

– Il d'vait le savoir quelque part, il peut pas être aussi stupide. » Elle hésite. « Vaudrait mieux qu'il le soit, en fait. C'est dur de savoir un ami aussi con.

– Un ami mon cul.

– Ouais, ouais c'est vrai. »

Elle se rejoue la scène dans la tête une nouvelle fois, impossible de s'y faire, essayant de trouver à quel moment tout a dérapé.

Hank était venu vers elle deux jours après avoir rencontré Azazel. Elle s'y attendait, mais pas vraiment à ce que ça aille aussi loin. Au début, il lui a avoué que ça l'avait mis mal à l'aise, qu'il se demandait pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parlé avant – sans rien avoué de ses sentiments.

Alors elle lui a raconté leur histoire.

« On s'est trouvé sur un site de rencontres, vraiment par hasard. Enfin, j'aimais son visage, il aimait le mien et il avait un sens de l'humour tellement cru qu'on s'est rencontrés très vite après. C'était surtout amical, au début,  _fuck buddies_  en gros. On parlait pas mal sur skype, des fois c'était un texto par ci, un appel par là. Un soir où j'étais bourrée plus haut que la couche d'ozone, je lui ai avoué que j'étais une femme trans, et que je venais tout juste de passer sur le billard pour me faire enlever le service trois-pièce d'en bas. En fait je voulais être sûre qu'il soit pas trans-misogyne. Il est rustre comme gars, après tout. Mais il a lâché un gros rire, puis il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait vraiment bien et qu'il voudrait bien qu'on s'engage dans un vrai truc. Ça fait deux semaines maintenant. Il m'a même sortie qu'il m'aimerait bien même si j'étais bleue et maître de karaté. Non, il m'a même dit qu'il m'aimerait plus. Et depuis-

– Attends... Deux secondes... Trans ? Dans quel sens ?

– Je suis transgenre. Je m'identifie en tant que femme.

– Tu étais un homme avant ?

– Eh bien, le sexe qu'on m'a assigné à la naissance ne correspondait pas au genre auquel je m'identifiais.

– Alors avant, tu avais ?... Un pénis, et des poils ?

– Tu déconnes, Hank, tu déconnes, tu peux pas être aussi peu informé sur le propos. Et les femmes ont des poils, et certaines ont des pénis, et certaines n'ont pas le physique que nous vendent les magazines, mais ça n'en fait pas moins des femmes.

– Je- pour être honnête, j'aurais jamais deviné que tu étais- enfin, que tu étais différente, avant. »

Et là, elle avait compris qu'il sous-entendait qu'il n'aurait jamais été attiré par elle si elle n'avait pas fait l'opération, le traitement aux hormones, qu'elle n'avait pas une perruque blonde et des fringues de jolie nana. Alors elle lui a foutu un pain et l'a traitée de sous-merde.

Le petit idiot continuait de se justifier, mais dans son incompréhension, il ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie et elle s'était retenue très fort de ne pas chialer devant lui, certaine de ne pas vouloir lui donner cette satisfaction.

Azazel lui pose un bisou sur la tempe et elle se réveille. Elle tente un sourire : elle ne doit pas être très convaincante, mais il joue le jeu. Il a commandé deux autres pintes au serveur et elle pouffe un peu – ses yeux lui font un mal de chien, elle a trop pleuré, elle n'a plus aucune réserve de larmes.

« Tu veux me saouler pour que j'oublie ma peine ?

– Nah, mais faut pas nier que la bière ça garde au ventre. Tu veux rentrer plutôt ?

– Non, parle-moi d'un truc drôle. Change-moi les idées.

– Alors y'avait ce type à mon job hier qui a renversé son plat de soupe sur la patronne parce qu'il a éternué trop fort et elle lui a juré de lui coller un procès s'il ne remboursait pas ses frais de laverie. Le gars a direct sorti son porte-feuille, mais lui a aussi littéralement  _léché les bottes._

– Oh non, non, ha ha !  _Vraiment ?_

– Sur ma vie, je te le jure. »

X

La nuit n'a trouvé aucun sommeil. Sur le bout de sa langue, les mots se bataillent pour être les bons.

Sur le flan, Erik respire profondément, mais ce n'est pas un souffle de repos. Aucun n'a réussi à dormir, cependant ils restent paisibles. Il n'y a pas de regret mais plutôt de l'appréhension quant à la suite des événements.

Il se rapproche de son visage, y respire, embrasse son front comme pour le bénir – le remercier, l'idéaliser, lui offrir une prière. Erik rigole un peu du geste mais il attend de le voir parler. Ses mains sont justement posées sur sa taille, à la limite de ses fesses, et il lui caresse la peau pour l'encourager. Charles finit par dire à travers le noir :

« Je veux essayer. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir et le regretter après. Ça ne va pas être facile, mais je peux faire des concessions. J'aimerais que tu me présentes Magda, et je suppose que si ça ne passe pas entre nous... Eh bien, ça ne marchera pas entre _nous_. Mais j'aurais essayé, on aura essayé.

– Je ne sais pas comment ça ne passerait pas, Magda est mille fois plus intéressante que moi. Elle voulait te rencontrer aussi, d'ailleurs.

– Tu as envie d'essayer ? Erik ?

– Bien sûr. Malgré ton outrageant mauvais sens du flirt, tu es saisissant. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je passerais une autre seconde sans t'avoir sous le coude. J'ai beau chipoter, j'adore quand tu m'engueules et que tu veux changer le monde à ta façon. Je veux nous donner une chance, oui. Y'a pas de raison que ça ne fonctionne pas. T'es formidable. »

Charles a le rouge qui lui pique au front jusqu'au bout des oreilles. C'est fou qu'un homme qu'on croirait contrit soit aussi peu avare en compliments. Il voudrait lui dire que lui aussi, il est saisissant, parfait, et puis que même si un peu trop violent, y'a dans ses excès de colère un espoir qu'il n'a trouvé ailleurs.

Mais il y Magda. Il a encore le vieux sentiment de compétition, il y a leurs différends, etc. et des excuses à tire-larigot. Ils vont se donner les moyens d'essayer, et advienne que pourra. Ce serait bête qu'il s'empêche ça, juste par peur que ça ne fonctionne pas. Où serait le goût du risque, sinon ?

Il n'est que le début du jour. Avec un peu de chance, ils vont passer la journée ensembles, et se fiancer le lendemain. Erik trouve drôle qu'il se mette à penser ça, mais y'a dans l'idée quelque chose qu'il apprécie. Il propose, d'une voix mince, quasi inaudible :

« On m'a invité à un mariage le weekend qui vient, ça te dirait de venir ? Là je te présenterai Magda, et quelques uns de mes bons amis. Tu pourrais amener Raven, et rester dormir sur place. La cérémonie est à quatorze heures le samedi, et finit le dimanche sur un grand déjeuner. Je veux que tu viennes. Dis-moi oui.

– D'accord. Oui. Parfait. » Charles est stupidement heureux qu'il l'invite, qu'il veuille le faire entrer dans sa vie et peut-être encore danser avec lui. C'est assez surréel, mais ça faisait des décennies qu'il attendait qu'un type comme ça vienne le sortir de son quotidien rasoir.

Il lui prend le visage et l'embrasse jusqu'à s'essouffler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh c'est rude que Magda-bébé ne soit vue que comme un obstacle au bon pairing cherik... ça m'attriste beaucoup, vous savez ? Je ne sais pas, essayez de vous ouvrir aux choses, aux gens, aux réalités différentes. Essayez d'aller au-delà de votre nombril. Et n'oubliez pas Irène, n'oubliez pas que Raven est poly aussi, n'oubliez pas que l'amour entre deux têtes c'est joliment vendu à la télé mais que c'est peu courant dans la vraie vie. Certains disent qu'on n'arrête jamais d'aimer quelqu'un, d'autres disent que l'amour est mort. Perso, je vous dis qu'on continue d'avancer, et qu'une tête ou un cœur n'est pas toujours assez.

**Tu ne comprends pas l'effet que tu nous fais, à nous, _les hommes_**

Les hommes, pouffe Raven. Que des déchets de petits caprices. Des vilaines marionnettes aux bouches en camembert qui font bla bla, blessent les autres pour se valoriser et n'écoutent pas ce qu'on leur dit, de peur de ne pas être assez valorisés. Elle pense ça pour rire, car la généralisation a ce pouvoir de la faire sourire mais avec Hank face à elle, elle n'arrive pas à garder les idées au clair.

Elle va lui en foutre une. C'était une très mauvaise idée de vouloir l'écouter s'excuser, c'est quasi pire que la première fois.

« Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect, mais comprends que c'est surprenant et pas franchement commun, comment je pouvais savoir moi que t'étais un homme avant- »

Elle texte Az pour qu'il 'je t'en supplie sors-moi de cet enfer' la tire d'ici ou prenne le relais contre le pouffard. Elle veut être autre part, face à tout sauf ça : les larmes lui piquent encore aux yeux. Deux secondes passent et elle reçoit un appel de Charles. Elle s'excuse :

« C'est mon frère, je dois vraiment répondre. »

Hank dit oui, avec un petit sourire, pas convaincu que son discours ait fait mouche. Il veut juste qu'elle comprenne qu'il aime qui elle est maintenant, mais qu'il aurait préféré savoir avant qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait.

Elle se glisse hors de son siège et va répondre sur la terrasse du bar, pour être sûre que l'autre ne l'entende pas. Silencieusement, elle remercie les bons dieux de cet appel – elle serait devenu folle sinon ou lui aurait fait vomir ses pompes.

« Raven- s'il te plaît ne t'énerve pas, tout d'abord comment tu vas ?

– Mal, mais tu tombes bien. Enfin, dépend ce qui ne devrait pas m'énerver. »

Charles barbouille dans sa barbe des morceaux de phrase qui vaguement sonnent comme des excuses, mais elle a l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un derrière lui. Erik ?

« Azazel m'a informé. De la situation, avec Hank. Qui est inacceptable, juste pour le dire. J'attendais que tu l'aies revu pour pouvoir aller lui parler personnellement. Erik est de notre côté, il a offert ses services si jamais on doit le calmer.

– Oh je vais tuer Az.

– Non, s'il te plaît, il a eu raison de me le dire, Hank est mon collègue et je ne peux pas laisser ça passer sans mettre les choses à plat. Il te manque de respect, je lui manquerai de respect. Je te dérange, peut-être ?

– Non, justement, j'étais avec lui à l'instant. Et tu m'as sauvée, littéralement. Le pauvre type croit que se justifier permet d'expliquer son comportement, mais il ne fait que pousser la faute sur moi au final. S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu m'appelais pour autre chose que ça.

– Eh bien, tu es libre ce week-end ? » Elle y réfléchit.

« Non, non je suis prise tout le week-end, pourquoi ?

– On nous avait invités à un mariage et je voulais savoir si tu m'accompagnerais, mais hélas tu es déjà prise.

– Hélas, oui. D'autant plus drôle que je vais à un mariage aussi, avec Azazel. Sa patronne se marie à un joyau de jeune fille, Angel. On va y rester tout samedi soir et nuit.

– Bah ! Ha ha, très bien, alors nous nous verrons là-bas. Erik est un bon ami d'Emma, la seconde mariée.

– On est gâtés, dis-moi.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, Raven. Besoin d'un coup de pouce avec Hank ?

– Nah, je vais lui dire d'aller se faire mettre et de revenir me voir quand il aura vraiment réfléchi avec plus que trois neurones. Des bisous à Erik – on en reparlera bientôt, au fait, parce que je sens que t'as omis de me raconter les derniers événements, qui me semblent tout à fait passionnants.

– Ce soir, au Marmara, à vingt heures ?

– Parfait. T'es un ange, à ce soir, et oublie pas d'offrir l'apéro après.

– Promis, je t'embrasse. »

Elle garde son portable aux lèvres pour y baiser l'écran. Elle se sent déjà mieux. Elle est secrètement soulagée que Az ait pris les devants d'en parler à son frère, ça lui enlève un bon poids. Elle n'est pas seule : la situation n'est pas idéale, mais elle n'est pas seule. Alors ça ira, elle tiendra le coup.

X

Son appartement sent le mépris et un peu le moisi. Ça doit quasi faire une semaine qu'elle n'a pas quitté sa salle à manger, elle ne s'est nourri que de nouilles instantanées et de thé noir en sachets. Ça fait un moment qu'un projet ne lui avait pas autant tiré sur la moelle – ça lui rappelle vaguement ses longues journées d'études, quand elle était en colloc avec trois autres nanas qui buvaient plus qu'elles ne lisaient.

Elle va pour ouvrir la fenêtre histoire de se débarrasser de cette odeur à retapisser les literies. Mais y'a en bas de sa fenêtre une tête de con, un parfait idiot avec des fleurs de bordel dans les bras.

« Eh, tu me fais monter ? » Dit-il. Elle rit un peu amèrement :

« Y'a pas moyen si tu te débarrasses pas de ce bouquet garni. Si tu veux la jouer romance de film, va sonner chez la voisine, je suis occupée. » Et pas douchée depuis trois jours, ah.

« Allez, sois pas méchante. C'est pour ce week-end. J'ai réussi à inviter Charles.

– Et bah il était temps ! »

Ils se font la bise sur le pallier. Erik se dit que ça fait beaucoup de paillassons en une journée, pas sûr qu'il soit d'aimer entrer en autant de lieux en aussi peu de temps. Il avoue qu'il est un peu paumé, au fond, il se s'attendait pas à ce que tout change aussi vite avec Charles, parce qu'il ne veut pas lui imposer une relation qu'il ne saura pas gérer sans se faire de mal, et qu'il veut être sûr à 100% que Magda est okay avec ça.

Il marmonne un peu en demandant :

« Ça te dérange si avec Charles... si on commence une relation ?

– Attends, t'es en train de me plaquer ? » Mais il comprend à son sourire qu'elle se fout de lui. Elle leur fait deux tasses de vieux café réchauffé, met un pull pour cacher son odeur puis sort des gâteaux secs à la cerise. Le cadre est tellement réconfortant qu'il pouffe. Il est un peu idiot, hein ?

« Bien sûr que t'es d'accord, parce que t'es géniale, hein ?

– Bah ouais mon grand, mais tu le sais depuis notre second rendez-vous si je me rappelle bien, non ?

– Oh, dès le premier coup d'œil, je me doutais bien de quelque chose. »

Elle l'embrasse gentiment, un peu caressante, et toute douce même si elle se moque de lui. C'est leur petit jeu de querelles. Des fois ils sont amis, des fois plus, des fois moins. C'est un équilibre de vas-et-viens, mais très gentil, juste fait pour eux.

« Je suis pressé que vous vous rencontriez. » Lui avoue-t-il. Il fait une grimace dans son mug, le café est dégueulasse et les gâteaux sont mous.

« Moi aussi, ça va être excitant ! Il s'est un peu rassuré sur l'idée que tu fréquentes plusieurs personnes en même temps ? Je veux dire, il ne va pas me sauter à la gorge ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas trop territorial. Mais il n'est pas encore très... familier avec la notion. Mais il veut faire l'effort d'essayer. C'est beau déjà, non ?

– Carrément. Au fait, Ororo sera au mariage, alors je ne pourrais pas t'accorder tout mon temps.

– Tu me brises le cœur.

– Je sais, amour, mais elle risquerait de t'ouvrir le crâne si je te faisais passer en premier.

– Si c'est une question de vie ou de mort, je comprends... » Il lâche la respiration qu'il avait retenue. Tout est facile avec Magda. Naturel. Non, non, _essentiel._  Complet. Oh, il l'aime, hein ? Il l'aime au-delà du possible, et Charles aussi, et c'est ça son bonheur. Sans elle, il serait misérable, s'il devait renoncer à Charles, il serait tellement...  _désolé._

Là, il se sent bien. L'arôme de fruit court un moment sur sa langue, et il se rappelle les longs parcours de mains sur sa peau, la nuit dernière... Et il apprécie les mains de Magda dans les siennes. Oui, entre rage et sérénité, entre elle et lui et ses convictions, il est _parfait._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon. Cette histoire n'est peut-être pas grandiose, mais c'est ma meilleure. La semaine prochaine je vais en Belgique ! Embrasser des inconnus, devenir une célèbre auteure de bédé ! Une romancière à succès ! Haha ça va être trop énorme les filles.

**Garce on boit**

Elle amène ses mains à ses tempes et l'embrasse sur le front. Il rit du geste, bien que naturel, il est toujours content qu'elle soit démonstrative avec lui. L'intimité n'a pas toujours été chose facile pour elle, alors la moindre affection signifie quelque chose. Il joint leurs mains et caresse ses phalanges. Le barman leur tend un regard de biais, pas vraiment appréciatif de la scène : ils s'en foutent. C'est un moment doux qu'ils ne partageront avec personne.

Raven lui sourit comme un soleil. Les verres de bière s'empilent sur la table et bien sûr que l'ivresse aide les humeurs, il n'empêche, ils sont biens. Dehors il pleut et demain ils seront à un mariage. Et qui dit mariage pluvieux...

« J'ai investi dans une robe blanche absolument incroyable. Elle est décolletée devant _et_ derrière. » Elle lui montre une photo sur son portable : Charles rigole un peu.

« Tu ressembles à une espionne d'après-guerre là-dedans.

– Ultra badass, tu veux dire !

– Tout à fait. Si tu fais de l'ombre aux mariées, ne compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir. C'est leur mariage, pas le tien.

– Eh ! Déconne pas, je sais qu'elles vont toutes les deux être _parfaites_. Az m'a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider qui était la plus impressionnante des deux, mais qu'en tout cas elles seraient impeccables. Du coup, il faut qu'on soit au niveau. T'as choisi ton costume ?

– Je pense mettre le bleu sombre avec la dernière cravate que tu m'as offerte, celle qui brille, la mauve.

– Oh, je vois que tu sors tes atouts mon chaton. Quelle chemise ?

– La nacrée.

– Ah, Erik va ravaler son slip ! Il va être à ta merci !

– On verra comment sera Magda d'abord. »

Là Raven lui fait une moue.

« Sois pas débile, Charlie-

– Oh, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou je m'en vais.

– Tu n'es pas en état de conduire.

– Va te faire voir, Raven.

– Shh, minou, shh. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'as accepté de la rencontrer. Alors arrête de te plaindre. Je suis certaine qu'elle va être tellement charmante que tu vas tomber raide dingue direct et te sentir con.

– Toi et ton optimisme de mes deux-

– Tu parles comme un chien de foire, Charlou. Allez, ça va être fun ! Au pire il y aura alcool à volonté, et mon épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

– C'est d'un réconfort...

– Oh ! Arrête de faire la tête ! On va à un mariage, on va manger comme des reines et danser jusqu'à s'écrouler ! On va dormir dans un manoir, ça va être génial.

– On a grandi dans un manoir, Raven.

– Ouais mais tu sais- ce qu'est aux autres c'est toujours plus fun. »

Il finit par sourire bêtement. Elle a toujours été son remède contre le blues, souvent co-dépendant il l'a étouffée tout le long de leur adolescence mais ils ont leurs repères maintenant... Leurs limites et leur grande amitié, plus que juste fraternelle. Déjà il se sent moins morose et plus capable d'imaginer une possible réussite amoureuse. Ça va aller, tout n'est pas si terrible. Magda n'est pas un monstre de tiroir, et c'est plus fortement probable qu'il l'adore plutôt que la déteste. Il a peur de ce qu'il ne connaît pas, et de s'avouer ça lui permet de comprendre que la plupart des intolérances viennent de ce genre de sentiments. Alors il met de côté ses doutes et attend de voir.

« Je suis impatient de rencontrer Azazel, en tout cas.

– M'en parle pas, il n'arrête pas de poser des questions sur toi. Je crois qu'il a le béguin pour toi ou un truc du genre. J'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir quand il a appris que t'étais en train de bosser sur un papelard à propos des mutations humaines. Je te préviens, il va te tenir la jambe sur ce sujet.

– Je suis toujours irrésistible, j'y peux quoi ?

– Ça ne me dérange pas de partager. » Ils éclatent de rire comme des petits cochons. Tout le bar les dévisage mais l'idée est  _vraiment_ drôle.

« La feu-mère se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle nous entendait. Les deux descendants de la fortune, queer et échangeant leurs partenaires. Ce serait le pompon !

– Qu'elle repose en paix, amen.

– Shh, arrête, je vais m'étouffer de rire ! Enfin si t'es ouvert à ça, je suis prête à prendre mon petit bout d'Erik, ce gars a un cul vraiment joli, ça doit être confortable là-dedans.

– Oh mon Dieu, Raven, tais-toi ! »

C'est consciemment qu'ils évitent le sujet qui fâche de la situation avec Hank mais ce n'est ni la soirée ni le bon endroit pour se redémotiver avec ce genre d'histoires. Ils en parleront quand elle sera prête, Charles comprend ça – il demandera à Azazel s'il a des nouvelles de la situation demain.

Pour le moment, il évite tout contact avec son collègue et ne prend pas le parti de se prononcer. Un signe de Raven et il ira lui parler, mais pour le moment ce n'est pas en son droit d'intervenir. Pas de problème. Il reste là pour elle, même si ce n'est que pour se saouler et raconter des conneries à qui veut les entendre. C'est ça être un bon frère, il l'a appris avec le temps.

X

Moira regarde l'heure sur son téléphone. Chaque minute est plus longue que la précédente. Bordel d'examens écrits, Dieu l'en garde, ce n'est que par obligation qu'elle leur donne des boulots en cours. Elle leur donnera à tous la moyenne de toute façon, ne voulant en foutre aucun dans la merde – sa classe est optionnelle et elle croit au pouvoir des classes qu'on suit par passion plutôt que par contrainte.

Bientôt le week-end. Elle va enfin pouvoir profiter d'un petit moment pour elle-même et se reposer pour de bon. Pas de soirée de prévue ni de sorties. Rien de rien, elle va se retrouver tranquille pépère devant la télé et dormir pour deux jours complets.

Rien que l'idée la réconforte. Elle est tellement crevée... Ce midi elle s'est endormie dans la salle aux professeurs et la sonnerie l'a réveillée. Elle a dû donner cours avec des restes de bave sur la joue. Charles se serait tellement foutu d'elle s'il bossait aujourd'hui. Ça lui fera un moment de honte en moins.

Les élèves commencent à lui rendre leurs copies et lui souhaitent un bon week-end. Elle sourit malgré elle et chérit le moment où elle sera enfin libre. Elle n'a rien contre ces gamins ni contre le système de l'éducation actuelle, nah, elle est juste très cynique et très fatiguée. Dans moins d'une heure, elle sera enfin chez elle... ah...

Un texto résonne dans toute la salle. Merde, c'est pour elle :

« Devine qui va à un mariage tous frais payés à la campagne ? ;) 3 »

Cet enfoiré de Charles. Le cul bordé de nouilles, il leur survivra tous. Elle lui répond deux lignes d'insultes et de mauvais sorts, ce à quoi il répond :

« Je te ramènerai un bout de gâteau et une photo des mariées ! ;^o ;^)) »

Elle le déteste.

X

Elle a choisi sa robe préférée pour la cérémonie. Elle l'a achetée pour le tissu – du cachemire aux manches et sur les hanches, il y a de fines décorations en perles cousues à la main sur le poitrail – on lui a dit qu'un dégradé rose-orange courait sur le devant et qu'un tissu décoré de volutes recouvrait le dos. On aurait pu la rouler, mais il n'empêche, elle adore cette robe car elle la fait se sentir femme, mais pas femme pour le regard des autres, femme pour son confort personnel.

Elle met des boucles en argent qui tombe sur ses épaules, en cascade, et lui chatouillent la peau. Elle fait passer les sensations avant tout dans ses tenues, ça lui permet de rester consciente d'elle-même dans chaque situation.

Ses cheveux roulent en bouches autour de son visage, elle y passe distraitement les mains pour essayer d'y enlever les nœuds – mais rien n'y fait, ils sont trop épais pour lui obéir. Elle espère ne pas avoir une trop mauvaise coupe.

Son portable lui dit qu'il lui reste cinq minutes avant de partir. Elle enfile ses bottes à fermeture éclair et enfile son manteau le plus doux – celui avec la fausse fourrure autour du col avec des manches immenses et une impression de polaire tout le long. Elle se sent confortable et très apaisée. Elle est assez anxieuse de participer à la réception car elle n'aime pas trop être entourée de gens – trop de bruits, d'animation, de dispositifs imprévisibles.

Elle met la main sur son sac et sa canne : la porte sonne. Ah, son  _taxi_  est là. Elle lui ouvre la porte et rigole un peu, pour la forme.

« Toujours à l'heure, hein.

– Je n'ferais pas attendre ma chère Irène, on m'accuserait d'être un rustre sinon.

– Ce qu'on s'en fout de ce que les gens disent !

– Je sais, beauté, mais c'est drôle d'y faire gaffe. »

Elle s'accroche au bras qu'il lui offre. Sous ses doigts, elle sent le tissu de sa veste en cuir : elle suppose qu'il a dû faire l'effort d'une chemise, probablement rouge, d'une cravate de la même couleur et d'un pantalon noir droit sur des chaussures de serveur impeccables. Azazel sait se faire présentable quand l'envie lui prend.

Elle se demande si ses cheveux sont coiffés ou tombent sur son visage de colère. Il lui répond avant qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit :

« Je me suis levé en retard alors je me suis préparé en vrac. Si quelqu'un te demande, c'est ta faute si je ne me suis pas coiffé parce que tu ne savais pas quoi te mettre.

– Va te faire foutre, Az.

– Allez, les gens te pardonnent plus à toi qu'à moi !

– C'est vile de te servir de moi comme excuse.

– J'ai jamais prétendu être autre chose que ça. »

Elle rit sans le cacher. Les mauvais aspects de ce type sont ses préférés.

« Et Raven ? Où est-elle ? »

Ils montent dans la voiture et la radio crache un tube disco, vaguement connu.

« Elle y va avec son frère. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait me faire la surprise de sa tenue. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est ruiné avec une nouvelle robe... Je vais pas lui faire la morale, surtout après la semaine de merde qu'elle a passé.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– C'est pas trop à moi de le dire, mais disons qu'un intolérant en trop lui a mené la vie dure. Et qu'il a trouvé bon de lui balancer la faute sur le dos, faute de s'excuser.

– Hmm ça n'a pas l'air très joyeux. Tu voudras que je lui change les idées ?

– Nah, pas besoin. Déjà d'une, je suis sûre qu'elle va me larguer pour te draguer, alors je vais pas tenter le diable...

– Haha, t'es con Az. »

Le reste de la route se fait plutôt silencieusement. Les vibrations sous son cul lui amollissent les idées, elle se sent déjà exténuée de tous les gens à voir et à rencontrer...  _C'est pour Angel_ , se force-t-elle à se rappeler.  _Ça va aller, tu vas y arriver, avec un peu de chance tu rencontreras l'âme sœur_. Comme si l'amour avait de quoi vous changer la vie : en tout cas, ça lui allège un peu le cœur de se promettre de genre d'idylle. Rester positif est le mieux à faire. Et Az est là, Az ne la laissera pas tomber.

« Parle-moi de Raven. » S'entend-elle dire. Elle est rarement celle à chercher la discussion, savourant les moments calmes, mais le stress lui ronge vraiment les sangs et elle a besoin de se concentrer sur quelque chose, quelqu'un, quoique ce soit.

« Ah... C'est un univers, cette femme. C'est vraiment bizarre, parce qu'on s'est pécho sur internet, et franchement au début on se parlait juste pour se chauffer le cul, mais je sais pas... Y'a un truc incroyablement envoûtant chez elle. Elle peut te raconter de la merde pendant des heures, je sais pas, c'est toujours cool et jamais chiant. Elle arrive à me faire rire n'importe quand, elle a des idées lumineuses et elle se laisse pas chier dessus. Elle a été franco avec elle : elle se laisserait pas marcher dessus, romance ou pas. Et c'est génial, une nana aussi confiante. Elle est électrique, dérangeante, elle traverse la vie des gens avec sa tête de butée et elle se fait passer devant. Et c'est vraiment super, parce qu'elle mérite toutes les merveilles du monde.

– ...t'es accroché, toi.

– Jusqu'à la moelle. J'adorerais l'épouser, si je croyais au mariage.

– Elle sait que t'es amoureux ?

– Elle doit s'en douter, mais elle fait gaffe à ses engagements. Elle s'est souvent faite avoir, et pas plus loin que cette semaine elle a été trahie par un mec qu'elle pensait son ami.

– Merde...

– Ouais, Raven est celle qui mérite tout sauf ça. Mais elle s'est défendue nickel, elle est magnifique. Mais ce mec est une pauvre tâche, et je lui referai les dents s'il faut.

– Je ne pense que ce soit ce qu'elle veuille.

– Ouais, je sais Irène... Mais je sais pas trop quoi faire d'autre. L'autre fois je la tenais dans mes bras quand elle chialait, et je me sentais con de pouvoir rien faire. »

C'est étonnant que son ami lui parle autant. Elle ne va pas cracher sur l'opportunité, mais elle se doute de quelque chose.

« T'as fumé avant de venir me chercher ?

– ...peut-être.

– Oh mon Dieu, je n'y crois pas que tu sois en train de conduire.

– Je te promets, c'était pas une dose dangereuse, je te ferais jamais ça Irène.

– Putain, Az... »

Il rit doucement. Ils ralentissent, finissent par s'arrêter :

« C'est pas grave de toute façon, on est arrivé.

– Je te jure, Az, si tu me refais ça une nouvelle fois, je te tue-

– Je sais, bébé, je sais- Eh, Raven ! »

Elle l'entend sortir de la caisse. Il vient lui ouvrir en lui proposant sa main. Elle le jarte et déplie sa canne. Elle va le bouder quelques minutes pour lui faire comprendre.

Une présence se fait sentir près d'eux. Deux, trois personnes peut-être. Une voix, plutôt timide, s'élève :

« Eh, Az- Irène, c'est ça ?

– Ouais. Irène, voici Raven, et son frère Charles.

– Enchanté-e. » Dit tout le monde d'une petite voix. Charles semble intimidé d'Az, Az intrigué de l'attitude de Raven, et Raven comme gênée-

« Irène, on s'était rencontré par hasard dans un restaurant... Tu te rappelles ? »

Elle se rappelle, parfaitement, de la jeune femme qu'elle avait bousculée sans faire attention et qui avait pathétiquement essayé de la draguer. Ça avait été adorable et super touchant, mais elle devait partir et n'avait pas pu étendre les présentations-

« Raven, bien sûr que je me rappelle. C'est une surprise de se retrouver là. » Très agréable surprise, ce mariage va être beaucoup plus plaisant que prévu...

Quelque chose tape à ses genoux et un petit  _pardon_  lui vient. Ah, elle n'est pas la seule handicapée du groupe, il semblerait ? Elle se sent étrangement réconfortée. Contre son bras, Az la colle presque possessivement. Le moment est quasi alien. Elle se sent entourée d'ondes d'amour et de réconfort. Elle doit sourire comme une folle, sans aucun doute.

« Et si nous rentrions dans la salle retrouver les mariées ? »

On acquiesce et s'engage à avancer. L'ambiance est plutôt gênante, mais le tout est assez drôle, comme s'ils étaient tous adolescents et pas à l'aise dans leurs godasses. Az chuchote à son oreille :

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle t'adorerait. »

Elle sourit encore plus vivement, comme si c'était possible. Vive le bonheur des autres, vu ce que ça apporte au sien !


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : Bonne année et tout et tout. Autant être franche, c'est pas l'éclate en ce moment. Mais on continue de se battre, on va en voir le bout. Je pense que j'ai vu XMFC au moins vint fois ugh (je vous écris ce chapitre alors que j'ai cinq projets sur les bras (j'exagère même pas pour une fois) oh la la).

 

**Tequila**

 

Sa première impression d'Azazel n'est pas idéale. D'une, il n'aime pas le regard qu'il lance à sa sœur, de deux il a l'air clairement défoncé. C'est un type à emmerdes, se dit naturellement Charles. Mais dès que la pensée franchit sa tête, il s'en veut. C'est con de juger sur les apparences, alors il se retient de faire un commentaire.

Il s'intéresse plutôt à la seconde femme, Irène, l'inconnue du restaurant. Cette ville est vraiment microscopique, tout le monde se connaît et s'embrasse. C'est drôle, quelque part, et rassurant. Le courant passe bien avec elle – il l'adore.

« J'écris des romans pour passer le temps. Je ne suis pas publiée, il n'y a que mes ami-e-s qui me lisent.

– Sur quoi tu écris dernièrement ?

– Juste une banale histoire d'amour entre un télépathe et un métallokinésiste.

– Banal !

– Hormis leurs pouvoirs, l'intrigue est très basique. Ils se rencontrent, l'un aide l'autre, ils se disputent, jouent les figures paternelles, s'aiment et finissent leurs vies ensembles. Je voulais écrire une histoire gay basique, sans trop de _drama_. Les super-pouvoirs, c'est pour le piment : dans le dernier chapitre, ils sont à la plage en train de bronzer.

– Tu accepterais de me faire partager ce que tu fais ?

– Avec plaisir. Mais ne t'attends pas à du Françoise Sagan, c'est vraiment qu'un hobby !

– Il n'empêche, c'est génial. »

Irène rit légèrement. Az lui tient toujours le bras, pas décidé à la voir partir, capable qu'elle serait de s'envoler dans l'air. Raven la regarde avec des petits grains d'étoiles dans les yeux, comme une princesse devenue réelle. La situation est tellement bizarre, mais douce et confortable.

Le château est magnifique à tout égard, l'extérieur semble avoir été passé au Karcher et des fleurs blanches sont penchées partout, sur les murs, dans le gazon, sur les poitrails du personnel de service, sur les voitures, sur la toiture, quasi pendus aux nuages aussi. Le temps n'est pas clair mais il ne pleut plus.

Charles cherche Erik dans tous les recoins. Il est censé l'accompagner, après tout. Et il lui manque, terriblement – il est très anxieux, surtout, de rencontrer la fameuse, la célèbre, la tant redoutée... _Magda._

« Arrête de jeter des regards d'animal affolé à tous les gens qui passent, on va finir par nous mettre dehors avant même d'y arriver. » Raven a chuchoté, néanmoins le reproche est franc. Il laisse ses yeux retombés sur ses mains pour éviter de regarder autre chose.

Il se sent tellement peu à la hauteur.

Ayant senti le soudain manque d'enthousiasme, sa sœur place une main puissante sur son épaule pour le maintenir ancré dans le réel. Il est là, tout entier, avec elle et tout va bien se passer. Il est à la hauteur. Et la bouffe, Charles ! Rappelle-toi que vous allez manger à l’œil !

Il rigole sous cape. Ah, il l'adore. Raven vaut tout, c'est dire. Il est plus chanceux que les autres de l'avoir.

À l'entrée du semi-palace, les mariées attendent patiemment les invités. Elles ne sont pas encore habillées pour le grand événement mais déjà elles sont splendides. Il n'y avait pas de thème pour l'occasion mais il semblerait qu'elles s'en soient accordé un : noir et blanc, crème et marron, timide et accrocheuse. Si elles n'étaient pas déjà en train de le faire, elles devraient penser à se marier.

Emma porte une robe blanche aux décorations excessives mais si fines, si adroitement tenues qu'il faut admettre qu'on croirait y voir des astres cousues sur son ventre. Elle se tient bien dans sa robe, et sa coiffe est une tombée saisissante de boucles blondes et brunes. Peu de bijoux décorent ses membres et sa bague de fiançailles capte tout l'attention. Elle est saisissante, dans toute la blancheur qu'on accorde à l'idée souvent.

Angel, à ses côtés, si petite malgré ses longs talons rouges, est néanmoins plus construite avec des muscles qui se devinent facilement sous le tissu mince de sa robe : un col roulé de perles en bois noires cueille son cou et lui lève le menton comme à une reine. Un piercing septum bleu colore son visage quasi vierge de maquillage, sa peau brune plus brillante que les fringues claires de sa fiancée.

C'est un vrai couple royal, s'assure Mystique. Elle lance un regard à Irène, se demande bêtement si elle devrait les lui décrire pour qu'elle saisisse leur beauté – mais s'abstient. Elle ne connaît rien de son histoire ni de son rapport à sa cécité. Elle se penche pourtant vers elle, avec un petit peu de malice au bord des lèvres :

« Si je me marie un jour, ce sera sûrement pas dans un manoir, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais monter les escaliers bourrée. »

Elle arrive à lui tirer un rire. Ah ! Quel soulagement !

Az la zieute en raillant, pas dupe du manège. Il ne semble pas contre, après tout il l'avait prédit. Elle va vers lui et l'embrasse, sans bruit. Un entendement timide s'établit entre eux : _si tu veux d'elle, moi ça me va_. Raven lui sert la main. C'est un bon jour, malgré les gris du ciel.

Erik est en pleine discussion avec Emma quand ils arrivent à leur niveau.

« Charles ! » Il adore entendre son nom dans sa bouche. C'est vieux lover de penser ça, mais il ne va pas aller se mentir à lui-même.

Erik lui sert la main et pose un petit bécot au coin de sa bouche. Raven lâche un rire, comme si elle avait gagné son pari. Emma leur lance un regard assez neutre, Angel semble bien s'en amuser.

« Si vous voulez bien aller vous installer, après la cérémonie nous irons dans les jardins pour le grand toast, si le temps nous le permet et ensuite nous fêterons ça jusqu'à pas d'heure. Demain, soupe à l'oignon, balades au lac, second apéritif, second repas, et on vous relâche le jour d'après.

– Parfait, vraiment. »

Là Emma sourit. Elle est fière de son plan. Elle prend Angel par les épaules et se colle à sa tempe. L'amour, aujourd'hui, est fait pour elles. Ça rend un peu d'espoir aux autres, comme communicatif.

 


End file.
